fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chomper4
I made a category page for images.Chomper4 23:44, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Question Hi. In case you have not noticed, both you and I are using the Powerpuff Girls and major characters in our respective stories. I have two possibilities to what we can do in this situation. One, we can share the pages. Alternatively, we can create different pages for the same characters with disambiguation tags to differentiate. Which would you prefer? --Vinny2 01:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :We can go with the second option.Chomper4 01:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I will have your page moved, create my own with the disambiguation tags, and create the disambiguation page as well. --Vinny2 01:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi there! Manta-bee 05:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) What's with the attitude? Block me for such "nonsense"?! Wow, power abuse much? I think I know the one who REALLY needs to be reported around here. Maybe I should be blocked for trying to help out, because I probably don't want to be on this lame-o site anyway. I'm thinking about quitting, you don't need me to kick around anymore. You know, I was going to compliment some of your stuff, but now you can just forget it. Like it's so hard to just change things back and to put things in the way you actually wanted them, and like it was necessary to give me a bad attitude and issue a threat. I don't need any more threats, I'm threatened practically once every month by my family members, so you're way out of line as well. --Manta-bee 20:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Alright Of course I will. I think the summer heat's gotten to me as well. And feel free to use my talk page rather than my user page. --Manta-bee 23:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) (Talk) Okey dokey. --Manta-bee 03:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, I gave you administrator powers here because I adopted this wiki and you're an awesome editor. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey, on the first episode of Total Drama High, no one is eliminated, so add on 1, SAFE. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 03:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello. Since the next episode of Total Drama High will have the first elimination, here's how to vote: vote on my talk page. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 12:24, 22 November 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction Suggestion I know I would terrible at this, so, is it okay if one of you make about episodes 75-77 of Sonic X only, after the Metarex have reached their final stage, they hire Pokemon Hunter J through their mind so that Tails and the others wouldn't rescue Sonic, you can think of another way that the Metarex will be defeated. Chomper4 12:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey chomper4, What's the very first article of the wiki? User:Etenitey the hedgehog Agents of Dread eat baby words. How do I? Hi Chomper4. I was just wondering how would I create a new page for my individual fanfictions so I could link them to my User Page? Cyrix 00:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Go to the help page if you want to know. Chomper4 00:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I found this wiki "Fiction Wiki" which is pretty similar to ours, but they're bigger than us and more popular then us. Do you think merging would be a good idea? Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 11:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Sprite idea Chomper4,do you think you can make some sprites to the characters of Ratchet and Clank: The televison series?--Etenitey the hedgehog 22:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Okay, but not now though. Chomper4 22:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) OK.--Etenitey the hedgehog 23:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Please? Can you join my new wiki, anythingwrite.wikia.com?Etenitey the hedgehog 22:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog I am new and I keep trying to add a photo and it will not expand the page to allow me to click to link. I have gone and enlarged the screen as much as I can. ANy advise? Who are you username wise? 14:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Shadow's Favor! Can you create a navbox template for Shadow the Weirdo since I can't do it? --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 20:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I forget if navbox templates are like the puking one. By the way, how's Total Drama High? Chomper4 22:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No one is editing it anymore. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 22:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Pleasure to Meet You! =D Hello. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of into fan fiction myself. ;D I came here to ask you for a favor, and some questions: As of New Year's Day, 2010, I have published a story entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5631566/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], a crossover fic between [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's] and [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island Total Drama Island]. ...Actually, it isn't really much of a 5D's/TDI crossover, but a 5D's fic with some of the characters being TDI counterparts (yet I still count it as a TDI/5D's crossover. Go figure! XD). I was kind of planning on posting it on a Wikia like this, which is where I can make links to the characters, the cards that are used, and the obscure and annoying pop culture references I plan on constantly including throughout the story. XD Is it okay if I post that very story here, where others can read it (I know this is a frivolous question that will get an obvious answer)? If you do, I have some other questions: #Can I post the chapters of my story on different pages (i.e. one chapter will be Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 1, another will be Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 2, etc.)? #Is it okay if I upload a template entitled , as seen on both the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia] and the [http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia]? #Is a story like that even acceptable on this Wikia (I suggest that you read it before making the verdict; once again, I know it's a frivolous question that will get an obvious answer)? Please respond, if you can! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Chomper4 11:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) admin Since your user name is on the automatic thank you note, I assume you are an admin here in this community of fan fiction writers. This is neat: mini version of fanfiction.net. I like fan fiction so much, make me become an admin if you are an admin yourself. Star651 10:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) A table I just made a Total Drama show called Total Drama Adventure. Can you make an elimination table for it?Etenitey the hedgehog 22:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Just copy one of the elimination tables from an edting page and make it into your own. You can also check the manual help pages for help. Chomper4 23:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, Chomper! As you may know, I have admin rights here. Well, back then, I was less knowledgeable in wikiology! I wanted bureaucrat rights alongside my admin rights. Star651 09:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Recent Vandal I know Frok Boi, he's a vandal from the Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki, another wiki I go to. I'm not an admin there, but I helped rat him out. --Manta-bee 00:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Manta-bee. Chomper4 01:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright :) Opinion Can u tell me what u think of my stories? *Pokemon USA *Jamie in the Middle Baconator42 talk 21:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Can stories that are rated NC-17 for Strong Graphic Disturbing Sexuality and Indecent/Graphic Nudity allowed to be upload on this site. It they are I putting an Ice Age fanfiction called ScratxScratte on here. I'll put a mature content warning on that says, "Warning this story isn't meant for people under 30."--ScratteLover2 18:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I guess so. At least you give warnings. Chomper4 18:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Your the one in charge? Nice to meet you. I actually joined quite awhile ago when I created an article about a character I came up with, Ryuu, however it wasn't until recently that I became an active member when I began to write articles about my fanfic, Deamonic. I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself, so..............HI! Evnyofdeath 18:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you ban User:QueenOrangeSoda. She has been using me in a story and has really been bugging me because i banned her and that she is banned at two wikis (One of which i banned her) She has made countless accounts and posted pornography. So i do ask even i you dont ban her can you delete her story that she uses me in http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/It's_My_Party_and_I'll_Lie_if_I_Want_To--[[User blog:Kenzen11|Ken] Eleven! 03:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC)] Vote! Hi. Please vote who to be eliminated next on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon. I'm telling a LOT on admins to. The votes are due Saturday! Here's the episode page: Dodgeball Basics.--Bessie84 14:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. If you're the creator of Total Drama Cartoon, I have to ask you one question: what is Season 2 of Total Drama Cartoon called? --Bessie84 15:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Punk Puppy3 is the creator, so I do not know. Chomper4 20:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Hi. Vote on the talk page for Total Drama Cartoon-odeon to see which team loses next. Here, I'll give you an advantage to it. Talk:Total Drama Cartoon-odeon--Bessie84 14:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Two things: I saw the history of Total Drama Cartoon, and you created it, no doubt. I saw there's no such user as Punk Puppy3. The second thing is, how do you make a sprite? That's all I need to know.--Bessie84 16:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Use one of your paint applications. Chomper4 17:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Okay, this is the final time there will be voting. Who do you want eliminated on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon? If you're going to vote, click here. Happy voting! :D --Bessie84 01:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you please delete FannyXLucia? Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows... 16:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I can see your future. I saw what might happen sometime: you will be away, at a family reunion. Then, Manta-bee would get caught up and become the top user of the wiki. Do NOT say that that's ridiculous, I am actually PREDICTING it!--Bessie84 17:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Before Time I am so confused. Is Total Drama Before Time a reality show or not? I've been waiting FOREVER to ask that question.--Bessie84 16:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) It becomes one in Season 2, although it is not an offical fanfiction story. Chomper4 00:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC)